forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9: Esh-Ban's Gambit
After what feels like forever, the Shepherds finally arrive at the capital again. Instead of the normal hustle and bustle of daily life, the entire city is boarded up. Citizens hide in their homes and the occasional Grimleal roams the streets. One of them recognizes Aloasa. Grimleal: Hey, it's you! I see you brought the prince and princess back to see their sister get executed. Aloasa: No, it's not like that. I'm not on your side anymore. Grimleal: Ha ha ha! You don't need to pretend to be on their side anymore. Aloasa glares at the man and, before he can say another word, strikes him down with powerful dark magic. Knifez: Don't let him get to you. We trust you. Aloasa: Thanks. Anna: Hey, you two. Sam: Yeah? Joos: What do you need? Anna: You two sure spend a lot of time together. Are you two...? Sam: What?! No of course not! Geeze, don't go assuming stuff like that. Joos: We're just the tacticians. Anna: Oh, two tacticians? I see. I usually hate to lean where I'm not supposed to like this, but which one of you is the avatar? Joos: The what? Anna: Hm...never mind. What are your names again? Sam: I'm Sam. Joos: I'm Joos. Anna: Veeery interesting! Okay, see ya around. Pika: What was that about? Sam: I honestly have no idea. Pika: That Anna girl is so weird. Joos: She does seem like she's wrapped up in her own world. We should probably just leave that world alone. Anna: Hey, you other two! Eddie: Uh, what? Dakota: Oh no... Anna: You're both thieves, right? Dakota: Uh, yeah. Why? Anna: Well, I'm a Trickster. A promoted thief class. That makes three of us! We should make a club. Dakota: A club... Anna: Yeah, we can be the lock-pick club. The Triforce of Thievery. Eddie: Oh, I like that idea. Let's be the Lock-Pick Club. Dakota: I feel like this lock-pick club is already a little full... Kjeld: I can't believe we fell for Esh-Ban's trick! If only I had stayed behind, I could have prevented all this. Florence: It's okay, buddy. You couldn't have known. None of us knew. DJ: Except for Ike. Florence: Yeah, 'cept for him. I don't know about you guys, but he's really suspicious. I mean, yeah he told us about this, but why did he wait so long? He could have told us that first night to just stay in the capital. Chase: The only thing I know for sure is that he saved my life. He can't be malevolent if he was willing to do that before I was even officially on the team. Kate: Psst, what's going on? Julius: The exalt of our country's being held hostage by Esh-Ban. Kate: But I thought he got executed! Green: That was the plan. He escaped and now we've got to catch him again. Good thing he's holed up in a castle where we can surround him. Knifez: Alright, enough idle chitchat. We're here and we need a game plan. Joos: Me and Sam have been making one. Knifez: That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Sam: Alright. Eddie, Dakota, let's start with you two. You guys have a very special job. Eddie: We do...? Sam: I'll have Knifez give you a map of the interior of the castle. What I want you two to do is sneak into May's room. She's probably being held there, so I want my thieves to run a stealth mission. Dakota: Finally. Joos: This is probably the most important part, so don't fuck up. Everyone else, split up as soon as we enter and start clearing out whoever's stationed in there. This castle is going to be free of scum by sundown. Florence, you stay with Knifez while he negotiates. We want Esh-Ban to think you're the only ones in there. Florence: Right. The Shepherds enter the castle and split up. As Florence and Knifez head to the throne room alone, she asks him a question. Florence: So, are you going to give him the Emblem? Knifez: Of course not. I'm gonna stall until Dakota and Eddie free May. Then we're going for the bastard's throat. Florence: I hope this works. Knifez: It will. I trust Sam and Joos with my life. Their plan is going to work. Meanwhile, Sam and Pika roam the corridors of the castle, looking for anyone to take out. Pika: This is bad. We haven't found anybody yet. It's too quiet. Sam: I agree. Wait, shhh, do you hear that? Pika: Footsteps coming this way. You go ahead, I'll cover you. Sam marches forward while Pika draws her bow. When she sees the source of the footsteps, shes too surprised to let her arrow fly. Sam: Wait, what are you doing he— In another part of the castle, Joos, Signele and Kayla run into the same problem. Signele: I don't hear anyone coming for a while. Either everyone's already gone, or they're all being as quiet as adorable field mice. Kayla: This is nerve-wracking. I don't like this. Joos: That makes two of us. When the trio rounds the corner, they find someone sprawled out on the ground. Joos runs to them and tries to wake them up. Joos: Hey, hey, are you okay? What's wrong? The person is revealed to be a woman. ???: Uh, who're you? Joos: I'm Joos of the Shepherds. Are you alright? ???: Oh...Shepherds! I've been waiting for you. I'm Rachel. War cleric. I can heal and fight. Though I'm not so great at the second one. 'S probably why I'm laid out like this. Signele: Ha ha, well, you can fight on our side if you can get walking. Rachel: I'd like that. The trio help Rachel tend to her wounds and soon they are walking, again looking for any sign of life. Rachel: I think I know where they're going. If the couple of Grimleal I ran into that knocked me out are right, they're all converging on the throne room. Joos: What?! Rachel: What? Joos: Shit, this is bad. Signele, transform and round up everyone you can. We need to get to the throne room now!! Signele: Right. Kayla: What's going on? Joos: They're planning a surprise attack. That would be fine, but we're all spread out and that leaves Knifez and Florence to take on a horde of Grimleal alone! Rachel: I probably should have mentioned that first, huh? Joos: It's okay. Let's just get moving! Dakota and Eddie are traversing the corridors, sticking to the shadows and making a beeline for May's room. Eddie: Is it just me, or has this been too easy? Dakota: Don't get cocky. The hall will probably get more heavily guarded when we get to May's room. Eddie: Probably. When the two thieves get to May's room, they enter to find that nobody is inside. Eddie: What the hell? Dakota: Esh-Ban's probably keeping May closer to him so he can keep an eye on her. This is giving me the creeps, though. Let's get out of here. Eddie: Hmmm...yeah, let's do that. Right after I pocket some goods... Dakota: Eddie, don't. Eddie: It'll be real fast! Dakota slinks back into the shadows just in time for four Grimleal troops to storm in and surround Eddie. Dakota watches as Eddie drops the expensive jewelry he was attempting to pocket. Eddie: Uh, hey guys! I, uh, um...Dakota? Where'd you go, buddy? Want to lend me a hand? As Eddie readies his sword and gulps, Dakota weighs his options. One of the Grimleal, a mage, casts a wind spell, which rips Eddie's side open. Eddie falls to the ground, screaming for Dakota's help and bleeding out rapidly. Finally, Dakota decides to slip out of the room without being detected. Dakota: Like I said, the Lock-Pick Club was getting a bit full. One of the Grimleal raises his axe, and it's the last sight Eddie ever sees. Knifez and Florence enter the throne room and gasp. May is tied to her throne, her mouth covered. She struggles to get free at the sight of her siblings, but to no avail. Knifez and Florence run to the throne, but before they can reach it, Esh-Ban's voice echoes throughout the room. Esh-Ban: Neither of you take another step! He emerges from the shadows, wielding a wickedly sharp sword. He makes his way to the throne and leans on it. The sword soon finds itself hovering just in front of May's neck. Esh-Ban: Listen here, children. If I have any reason to believe that you're about to attack me, May's insides will be on her outsides. Understand? Now drop your weapons. The royal siblings do as he says, placing their swords on the ground and raising their hands into the air. Esh-Ban: Very good. Now, where is the Forum Emblem? Knifez: You mean you don't know? Esh-Ban: I assumed it was in this castle, but I can't find it anywhere. You must have misplaced it. Knifez: No, I can assure you it's right where it's supposed to be. Not in the hands of a mad man. Esh-Ban: You sure speak big for someone who's sister is seconds away from death! Don't you mess with me, boy. Show me the Emblem. Now. Knifez holds the Emblem into the air. The sunlight glints off of its golden surface. Esh-Ban smiles at the sight. Esh-Ban: Ah, there it is. Now, here's how this is going to work: you're going to give me it to me, and I'll leave without another word. Your sister will also get off the chopping block. If you don't... Florence: Spare us the theatrics. Knifez: Why do you even want it? You can't even use it. Esh-Ban: Oh, really? Knifez: Not without the other gemstones, you can't. Esh-Ban: Right, right. That is no matter. How hard can some precious gemstones be to find, really? Now hand it over before my hand twitches. That's all it would take for May's esophagus to spill out all over her precious throne. Florence: Knifez, this isn't going how we wanted it to. Knifez: What are you going to do with the Emblem? Esh-Ban: Why, I'm going to awaken Grima, of course. The world has been peaceful for far too long. I intend to see it burned to the ground, so we can start anew, with Grima ruling as the god he is. Knifez: I see. Let's think about that, shall we? Esh-Ban: I know you're stalling! Hand. It. OVER! Knifez: ...I...alright. Alright. Suddenly, May manages to free herself of the bond obscuring her mouth. May: KNIFEZ, DON'T DO IT! Esh-Ban: Ugh, I knew I should have secured your restraints myself. Hush now, sissy. This concerns me and the whelp holding the Emblem. May: Knifez, the Forum Emblem must stay safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me... Knifez: Yes it does! Florence and I, no the whole country needs you, May. Look, maybe the day MIGHT come when we MIGHT need the Emblem, but we will always need our Exalt. Esh-Ban: Good thinking, boy. Now hand it over. Knifez: May...I'm sorry, but whatever Esh-Ban does with the Emblem, we'll face it together. All three of us. May: No, my life isn't as important as the Emblem. The prince of Waydrn shakes his head and silently places the Forum Emblem at his feet. Knifez: Come get it. And then leave. Just don't harm my si— Suddenly, Joos storms into the throne room, Kayla and Rachel close behind. Joos: Knifez! Florence! It's an ambush! WATCH OUT! Esh-Ban: What are you doing here? Knifez: What was that about an ambush? He and Florence pick up their swords and the Emblem, ready to attack. Esh-Ban glares at the newcomers to the negotiations. Esh-Ban: Looks like I'm not the only one planning an ambush. Knifez: Wha— Esh-Ban: ATTACK! May: Knifez, Florence! RUN! Forget about me and— All the doors leading into the throne room burst open and Grimleal come pouring in. Esh-Ban plunges his sword deep into May's chest and runs as far from the throne as he can. Knifez: MAY!! Florence: SIS! Knifez runs after Esh-Ban, but quickly gets swarmed by Grimleal. Angrily, he cuts them down one-by-one, but he doesn't do it fast enough. By the time he can continue giving chase, Esh-Ban is gone. He attempts to run after him, but Florence screaming stops him in his tracks. He turns around to see Florence crying at the foot of the throne while several Grimleal advance on her. Knifez wipes away his tears before jumping into battle. Knifez: I'm not losing both of my sisters today. Now you all can GO TO HELL! Joos, Kayla and Rachel jump into the fray too, but the sheer number of Grimleal are simply too much for the five Shepherds. Slowly, more Shepherds start pouring into the throne room thanks to Signele's work in telling them all about the ambush. Finally, everyone is in the throne room except for Sam, Pika, Signele and Eddie. The battle rages on, with neither side giving an inch. Grimleal fall one after another, but there's simply too many of them. George stands in the middle of the throne room, slinging spells in every direction. Grace leaves his side because he seems to be doing well and Ewisko needs medical attention. Grace: That should do it. Ewisko: Thanks, Grace. I owe you one. Grace: It's nothing, really. George: ACK! Grace: George? George! Grace runs to where George was to see him staring blankly into space. He falls forward to reveal a throwing axe sticking out of his back. Grace: GEORGE! She starts healing George's injury and screams for another healer to come assist. Chloe comes to her aid quickly while DJ and Chase cover the three of them. Joos: This is bad. We're losing ground and it sounds like we're about to lose people. Where the fuck are Sam and Pika?! Elsewhere, Signele rounds the corner in beast form to find Pika and Sam laying on the ground unconscious. Signele: Sam? Pika? Are you alright? She transforms back into her human form and starts shaking her comrades. Signele: Guys, speak up! I can hear your heartbeat, you know. You're not dead. Thankfully. Finally, Pika sits up slowly. Sam stirs not long after her. Signele: There you go! What happened to y'all? Pika: It...it was Esh-Ban. Sam: He knows our plan. He knocked us out. Signele: Yeah, all the Grimleal are headed to the throne room to ambush Knifez and Florence. Sam: Oh no! Pika: Did it work? Signele: I told everyone to head to the throne room once we found out. I can hear the sounds of battle right now, so I don't think it worked. Sam: Alright let's get to the throne room! They're gonna be needing their tactician and their archer. Signele: Ahem. Sam: And their...bunny. Signele: Alright let's go! Moments later, Signele, Sam and Pika burst into the throne room, ready to battle. With the addition of Pika's archery skills, Sam's additional tactical knowledge, and Signele's ability to mow down enemies, the battle goes a lot smoother. At one point, Sarah rides by the throne to see Knifez and Florence, worn out from battle and silently sitting in front of the throne. Sarah: Guys! Let's get our butts in gear! Knifez: Fuck off. Sarah: The battle's almost over. Just a little longer, guys. Florence: He said fuck off. And now I'm saying it too. You can handle the rest without us. Sarah: You're not going to make any difference just sitting th— Knifez: We know. Fuck off. If I have to tell you again it'll be with my sword. Sarah: Alright, alright, fine. Finally, the battle dies down. The Shepherds gather around George, who is currently being treated by all the healers the Shepherds can spare. The only ones not looking down on George's lifeless body are Knifez and Florence, who are instead mourning at the foot of May's throne. Knifez: I...I fucked up. Florence: Hey, it's not your fault. We fucked up. Knifez: No Flo, this time I think it was my fault. If I had just handed over the Emblem sooner. Florence: Hey, don't be like that! Hesitantly, Sam and Joos approach Knifez. Sam: Hey dude. How are you holding up? Knifez: Barely. How's George? Joos: He's alive. Knifez: Good. Joos: But...no matter what anyone does, they can't get his legs to work. We're thinking he might never walk again. Knifez: Damn it, damn it...Damn it! Next, Grace approaches Joos. Grace: Joos? Can I speak to you about something? Joos: What do you ne— Without warning, Grace punches him square in the jaw. Joos: What the hell was that for? Grace: And that's why I wanted to get promoted! If I could fight, that wouldn't have happened! George can't walk anymore and it's all because you wouldn't let me fight! As Grace begins to cry, Sam tries to comfort her, but she smacks him across the face. Grace: No. I don't need your empty sympathy. I'm going to keep George company. Sam: I...we made some bad decisions here today. Joos: Yeah. The plan was just fine, though. Esh-Ban outsmarted us. Knifez: How? How did he outmaneuver us? We have two tacticians, that should be unbeatable! Sam: Knifez, I hate to suggest this, but maybe...maybe we have a spy in our midst... Sam shoots a look at Joos, who recoils. Joos: Hey, are you saying what I think you're saying? Sam: I'm saying that Esh-Ban confronted Pika and I in the hallway. Knocked us out cold. Strange, isn't it? Knifez: Strange that he didn't just kill you outright? Sam: I'm thinking maybe our spy has a soft spot. Joos: Stop looking at me when you say that! I don't appreciate the implication. Sam: I don't appreciate May being dead! Knifez: Guys. Simmer down. This is disrespectful to be bickering like this in front of May. What would she say? Sam: Probably to not jump to conclusions...I apologize, Joos. Joos: No you don't. The tacticians leave Knifez and Florence to their mourning. The next person to approach them is Dakota. Dakota: I feel like I should mention what happened. Florence: What? Dakota: Eddie is dead. They sprung an ambush on us. I managed to get out, but not before Eddie bit it. Knifez: God... *sigh* Alright. Thanks for the heads up. Florence: That's a body count of two, and George is out of commission. Knifez: Yeah... Florence: What a disaster. As the night comes on, the Shepherds hold a funeral for May and Eddie. Their bodies are burned and no one can bring themselves to speak as they watch the smoke rise slowly into the sky. Joos: So...what now? Knifez: We have no leads. No idea where Esh-Ban could have gone. I think we go our separate ways. Florence and I need to clean up affairs here. Florence needs to take May's place as Exalt. I need some time to myself... Joos: We can't just give up! Grace: Yeah, we have to do this for George! Sam: For George! And my dignity. If I ever cross paths with Esh-Ban again, he'll be leaving in a body bag. Jimmy: George and I have been comrades for a long time. I can't let this go. Pika: He may have won the day, but Esh-Ban doesn't have the Forum Emblem. More importantly, he doesn't have us on his side like you do. Josh: Statistically, there's no way he can win, barring a freak accident. Dakota: ...What? You want me to be encouraging? I'm just along for the ride. Chase: I don't leave a job until it's done, so I'm not leaving you. Signele: He still needs to pay! Kjeld: I will bring him to justice if it's the last thing I do. Ewisko: I'm new here, and I'm not very strong, but I think we can do it if we all chip in! Julius: I've never seen anybody fight as hard as you did today, Knifez. I admire that. But you can't give up after a display like that. We demand an encore! Maggie: With a dragon on your side, you can't lose! Kate: I don't want to break this encouragement train, but I believe in you, just as much as my Lord and Lady do. Sarah: I let you rest earlier, but we must get moving now. Kayla: I just joined the Shepherds proper! I can't let it end like this! Aloasa: I still need to prove myself a good guy. Anna: I didn't hitch a ride for nothing! Rachel: I infiltrated the castle earlier to save the Exalt's life. I may have failed today, but May would not want us to give up. I fight for her dreams now, which means I fight for you. Florence: You all make a strong case. Knifez: What do our royals think? Green: I'll be with you as long as I need to. Maybe longer if you impress me. Bella: Tost needs their rulers, so I'm conflicted...but I'm strongly leaning toward staying here with you. Chloe: I want to lend a hand! Knifez: ...DJ? DJ: I agree that Esh-Ban needs to be stopped, but I've been keeping tabs on things back home. Chloe: Wh...what's wrong? DJ: Nothing's wrong, but Frar needs us to keep an eye on things for just a little while. And, well, I think we've all fought hard enough today to earn a rest. In fact, I think we could use a little cheering up. Knifez: Alright, my mind's made up. We're not giving up here, but we're not going to follow a cold trail. I'll keep every eye possible peeled for traces of Esh-Ban. That man will face justice if it's the last thing I do. Just...not right now. It would be irresponsible if the only heirs to Waydrn's throne ran off right now. Plus, the nobility in our ranks should get back to affairs in their countries. Joos: I understand. Knifez: So DJ, what kind of cheering up did you have in mind? DJ: Right...So, anybody ready for a wedding? > CHAPTER 10: BABY SHOWER < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Chapters